At the Heart Lies
by TheGodMachine
Summary: James and Lily are ready to have their son but when James discovers a prophecy what affect does this have on Harry. What if that affect wasn't human? Complete
1. Prophecies

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the process of the ingenious creation of Harry Potter. 

This story was once posted under my old username Corrupted-politician393 but that account was canceled, so I'm reposting it.

At the heart lies… 

Chapter one: Prophecies

James grabbed Sirius's arm. "I think I see something." Sirius looked at him with an expression of pure relief. James was pointing towards a wide stalagmite that looked to be almost as tall him.

"Good." He sighed, " I want to go home and take a bath. A nice, hot, bubble bath." He rubbed His dirty palm against his eyes. "Lets get the crystal and go."

The two, as partners for the ministry, were searching for a prophecy, foretold by a gypsy during the Holocaust that revealed a mystery that would be the downfall of the dark era that they were now in. Even though they knew what the prophecy was about no one knew exactly what it said and the only person who witnessed it was burned before he or she could relay it to anyone. It was rumored that it was placed in the runes of Rome but after not finding it above the land they were now searching below it in the caves of the catacombs.

James led his friend around the stalagmite to a large rock with crystals engraved in it. Around them were several more large rocks with the crystals and each rock, on them was a pattern carved out from a knife. This was the only area in the caves with no dead bodies lying around. James walked towards the largest rock, which had to be at least twice his size and him being 6 foot 3 made the stone pretty large. He leaned his face close to it to inspect the crystals.

"I'm pretty sure this it." He said once he leaned back. "The magic centering around this place is very powerful, yet elusive. If this place wasn't so different you wouldn't even have felt it."

" Felt what?" Sirius asked confused. He looked at James funny. "These crystals look like regular old cave crystals, there's cave moth growing on the stones, and I do believe this place stinks worse then the time you decided to take all your showers at the beginning of the month.." He smiled at the memory. "Ok maybe not worse."

"I was three, get over it." He blushed remembering. His parents had refused to take him anywhere unless he showered regularly because anywhere he went the dogs always barked.

"Three? You were fifteen. That was what less then five years ago," Sirius broke into laughter as James blushed more but his smile faded.

"Sirius," He hissed. Then in a more quiet voice he said, " Shut up, your loud laughter is shaking the ceiling."

His friend stopped laughing but the smile was still on his face. "Sorry." He lied. "Ok, what are we looking for?"

"A crystal that seems different in anyway and any how." He turned back to inspecting the rock when He felt his eyes close and a serene feeling fall upon him. His eyes fluttered at the sound of Screaming and grunting the darkness his eyelids provided did not help in finding out who was making the noise. The sounds stopped and a woman sighing was now heard with the sound of a baby crying. These sounds were echoing in his mind and he knew Sirius could not hear them. It was the baby's crying that disturbed him. It wasn't exactly human. The noise seemed raspier. The air around him seemed to grow colder and it seemed all the magic was focusing on one point. He opened his eyes and looked to the point. It was a crystal. It was this crystal that had made the noises. He walked over to it. Behind him he could hear Sirius follow him. The Crystal was now glowing pink then it turned blue. Every five seconds or so it would alternate.

"I- I-," He stuttered.

"What is it James?" Sirius asked, showing concern for his friend. He watched him inspect the crystal. Inspecting turned into staring then starring turned into disconnecting with his tongue sticking. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

James ignored him instead he walked over to the crystal, which was now blue and touched it. The most wonderful feeling overcame him. He felt he was on ecstasy and his body was floating. He couldn't see shapes or anything sharp and there was no bright colors anything that could harm his eyes. Instead he was seeing purples, browns, and blues and all of it were meshed together to form one super color.

His eyes were much more relaxed then they had ever felt. After a few moments of bliss the feeling began to spread all over except for the tight muscle area in his right arm. He felt it touch something hard and cold before he realized he was rubbing the crystal. Though he noticed this, his euphoria was not interrupted.

Sirius watched his friend in confusion. James was acting funny again. After starring at the crystal from afar, he now moved closer to watch the crystal from a closer perception, but this time he was touching it. "James, Buddy, Partner for two years, now I don't know if you're on drugs or need drugs but do 'something'." He exaggerated.

James ignored him. The crystal had stopped on blue when something happened. The carvings on the stones began to glow. It was an aqua color and the effect the glow had on the crystal was that it made you think you were underwater. Sirius gaped.

"James, what in God's name did you do?" He let out. James didn't answer. He was about to shove him back to reality when the rock to his left, which held a pattern of fancy gates carved into it, began to open. Sirius stepped back, "Jesus," He mumbled.

It was as soon as it opened a full blast of what James felt earlier attacked his senses. It felt like the air was toxic gases and the magic from the open gates was burning his skin.

He looked over to James who, once again, wasn't moving. He let out a breath and stepped into the room. Inside it was nothing fancy. Plain, rock walls were anything but interesting. There were no crystals, no carvings, and there was nothing smooth about the walls.

He tried to make his way to the center of the room but the magical power was too much for him to move. He fell to his knees and crawled his way through the force towards the center of the room where he finally collapsed. He could literally see the waves of magic now and it was giving him a big headache. Bringing his head back as he felt a spasm in his back he squinted his eyes to see the ceiling, which had to be at least 3 stories high. It was beautiful. The ceiling was made of individual pieces of stain glass fitted together like a puzzle. Looking up at it, he could make out the stars, the moon, and what he guessed was the planet Mars that was exceptionally bright.

The zenith of the glass was a sphere. Sirius felt himself fall transfixed in staring at it. The silver smoke inside of it swirled in a left to right direction. He outstretched his hand to touch it. Because it was too far to reach it, the sphere only appeared to be smaller than the nail on his index finger. His headache began to get worst and his eyes began to water, obscuring his vision. If he could see properly he would've noticed that the sphere itself was also turning, unscrewing itself from the glass.

James, still staring at the stone could hear the sound of twisting. The noise was metallic and as it went it was accompanied by a rusty squeaking. It was this sound that jerked him from his comatose state. He looked around himself and saw that he was alone until he noticed the gateway. Through that he could make out Sirius, who was on his knees with his hands reaching upwards.

Confused, James walked over to him. "Padfoot? What are you doing?" He asked carefully.

"J-James?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Help m-me." He moaned. James face shone panic. He briskly walked over to his friend and grabbed his arm to help give him support.

"What is wro- what are you d-Where are we?" He asked as helped the carping Sirius to his feet as he looked around.

"My head." He got out, "Can't you feel it?"

"No I-" He never finished his sentence. In that moment a snap from above diverted their attention. James looked up to see the sphere, which had drawn attention from Sirius in the early seconds from before. It had separated from the stain-glass and was falling. James instantly let go of Sirius, who without his friend's support fell to the ground, to catch it.

Sirius, from the ground, looked up to where it had fallen from to see in its place was pure darkness. Gazing up at the hole he noticed he did not feel any severe head pain or any intense throbbing to his senses anymore.

"Sirius," James said as he gazed at the fallen object, "This is it! This is the prophecy. This is it. We can go home now."

"Yay." He sighed, "God I hope Longbottom doesn't set us on any more prophecy hunts EVER again."

"Be nice. You know his wife, Allis, just gave birth." James said as he wrapped the sphere in his robes.

"Really? Or are you just saying that so I'll cover for you when Lily goes into labor." Sirius asked, now was standing up and dusting off his robes.

"No, I'm not joking and you covering for me would be nice." He said the latter with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't get cocky. You don't have a kid yet."

"Whatever. Lets go." James gestured towards the exit and Sirius gratefully led the way out.

James and Sirius walked, loudly into the Ministry of warfare department that had been put up as a corresponding department towards the Department of Mysteries. The department of mysteries dealt with prophecies and unidentified objects or weapons the ministry doesn't want the press to know about. Or basically anything the people have yet to understand.

The warfare department dealt with anything that could help the light side get head in the war. Prophecies and secret weapons from the previous were always being brought back and fourth between the two. This place was basically the auror hang out.

"Were back! You happy to see us?" Sirius sang. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at them. A few people stopped to greet them and express the relief to see them but the dominate mood was any thing but cheerful. "Christ! I know you guys don't like us that much because were the new guys but don't you think you are overdoing it?"

This was true. Them being the new guys meant the veterans got to poke fun of them and pick on them, which their friends thought they deserved for their reign of terror at Hogwarts. Everyone in the room had bags under their eyes and some had tear-stained cheeks where their make up had run.

"Do you have the prophecy?" Moody's strong, grizzly voice said above the silence. Even his voice was graver then usual. James nodded and pulled from his robes the fist size ball.

He led them over to Frank Longbottom's office. Sirius instantly took a seat on the old, hard couch in the corner of the room. "Can we get this over with so I can shower?"

Moody gave him a glare. He walked over to the shelf where the only other prophecy that might be of use to the war was located. They all had been unsuccessful in opening it. "Hopefully we'll have more luck with this one."

"Moody what's going on? Why's everyone so. . . so morose?" James asked. "And where's Frank?"

"Haven't you heard?" He asked quietly. "Frank and Allis are mad."

"Yes we no that." Sirius said in an exasperated voice, "I lost his wedding ring when he fell a sleep the other day."

"You what?" James cried. His right hand automatically went to his wedding ring. Sirius gave a sheepish shrug.

"Not that." Moody cut in. "I mean they went crazy. Were lucky they didn't touch the boy. He's with his grandmother at present."

"What happened?" Sirius's anxious tone took one of pure horror. "They'll be ok, right?"

Moody didn't answer for a moment. He walked over to Franks office chair and sat down. "They were hit by a powerful crucio in their home. They're in St. Mungos for right now but we're not sure they'll make a full recovery."

Sirius got up from his seat and walked over to Moody, "Was it Voldemort?" He asked.

The veteran aura shook his head, "Bellatrix Lestrange." He whispered. Sirius went death pale and James felt like he was going to be sick.

"Belletrix? My cousin?" he whispered. "I didn't know. I swear."

"We know you had nothing to do with so relax." Moody said. He stood up and began to leave.

"Wait!" James called, "Where's Lily? She and Allis were partners. Is she ok?"

"Lily's fine. Remember she's not aloud to do field work." Moody answered before leaving.

The two were left in silence. "I can't believe this. They, besides Moody, were the best on the team." James whispered he walked over to the couch and sat down where Sirius had earlier. "I mean imagine what could happen to us."

Sirius nodded. "We should, I don't know, maybe we should visit them."

James nodded, "I'm gonna go find Lily. I'll see you later."

James walked out of the office and out of the premises. About a block away in the streets of London he found an empty ally way where he apparated to his apartment.


	2. Prophecy Reading

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the process of the ingenious creation of Harry Potter. At the heart lies… 

Chapter two: Prophecy Reading

Lily was sitting in the kitchen of her and James 6 room apartment. Her maternity shirt was decked out in food crumbs, which had unfortunately fallen all over her when she was getting her self a snack. She had been left alone in her home for almost a week and even though hers and James's friends had visited her constantly, she still felt lonely. She guessed it was because she felt unsafe.

Allis and Frank were lying in the hospital most likely permanently damaged. They were some of the best auras that they had and they had been defeated. Now here she is, pregnant and alone. She took a bite out of the sandwich she had prepared so caught up in her thoughts of foreboding that she missed the familiar popping sound of someone apparating.

James found himself in the living room of his home. It was in one word 'messy'. 'No', he thought, 'this room is so messy I'm going to have to add a 'very' to it'. The room was 'very' messy. There were magazines and newspapers all over the couches and floor and old dirty dishes and glasses just lying around. He carefully maneuvered his way to the kitchen where he could hear noises.

He could see Lily sitting with her back to him just staring off into space, a half-eaten sandwich in her hands. Very quietly, James tiptoed his way right up behind her. He pulled back his sleeves and wrapped his arms around her large belly.

"AHHHH!" Lily screamed in one swift movement she dropped her sandwich and brought her elbow low to his groin. James fell back to the floor and placed his two hands to his private area. Lily turned around and stared wide eyed at him. "James you're back! OMG I'm so sorry. I thought you were a Dearth eater-I- oh James thank God you're back. I was so scared. Are you feeling?"

"Pain," James choked, "Lots and lots of pain." He let out a moan and rolled onto his side.

"Oh James, baby, I'm sorry," Lily placed her hand on his cheek and forehead. She then got up and rushed to the fridge and grabbed some ice. She pulled out her wand and charmed it into an icepack. She then rushed back to James and removed his hands to replace them with it. Lily helped him stand up and escorted him to the table.

"So how did it go?" She asked him. "Did you find the um-the prophecy-thingy?" She tugged at the end of her shirt.

"Yeah," He shifted the icepack in his lap, "We think it might have something to do with the other prophecy sphere. Were going to try and open them tomorrow."

"Well I'm going in tomorrow to collect my things maybe I could take a look at the two."

James shifted himself in the seat and looked at Lily and smiled. "Jesus, you hit hard."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its ok. Don't worry about it."

James and Lily walked hand in hand into the War department. Sirius was already there. He was standing over blond haired auror, who was looking at a map. James and Lily walked over or in Lily's case she waddled over.

"Sirius," James called, "What's going on?"

Sirius looked up and smiled when he saw the two, "Lily, what are you doing here I thought you were staying home." He outstretched his arms and welcomed lily to hug him.

"I'm here because I need to collect my papers and talk to Moody about my work hours after I have my Harry-"

"You already thought of a name, that's great."

"Thank you, we were thinking of Hailey if it was a girl but James insisted it was a boy so I'm not-"

"Yes it will be a boy but what's going on here?" James interrupted.

"Oh, here. Mark just found out about hints of a deatheater meeting tonight so he's going to send out a team there to investigate. Maybe get some news."

"Oh, hey-"

"Don't you dare think about volunteering. Especially after you just came back!" Lily cried attracting a few stares.

"Lily-" James said trying to calm her down.

"No, I will not explain to my son why his father is buried out in Lakewood Cemetery."

"Ok, Lily, I won't volunteer. Is everything ok now?" James asked.

Lily nodded, "I'm sorry. I just well I don't know." She walked by James over to Mark and began to study the map.

James leaned over to Sirius and mumbled, "Mood-swings." As if that explained everything.

Sirius smiled then mumbled back, "I think I might check out that meeting investigation, you know get the inside scoop."

"Wait no you can't. That's not fair."

"Alls fair, my good friend." He patted his shoulder when the familiar voice of Moody called.

James, Lily, Sirius and a few other prestigious Aurors settled themselves around Moody's office. They were waiting in silence for a couple of minutes as Moody went to retrieve the two spheres from Longbottom's office.

James was sitting on one of the swish chairs in the office with Lily sitting on his lap. Lily smiled as she felt her son kick around in her stomach. She grabbed James's hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes went wide and he smiled as he looked back at Lily.

"Hmm," Moody walked into the room and cleared his throat. Everyone turned his or her eyes on him. He was carrying two glowing objects in his hands He walked to his desk, which was in front of the two chairs. He placed the prophecies in his desk and began to explain the genesis of the two.

Lily stared at the spheres. Both were glowing a searing white and she had to squint her eyes just to gaze at them. The sphere closest to the left was begging to change colors. It went from the plain white to a deep blood red. The creepy thing about the scene was that the from the light's rays, tiny impressions of veins began to fan out. Any of the red lights that hit something solid it instantly turned to blood. Lily resisted the urge to throw up. It was disgusting to watch it drip down people's faces or down the walls, but when it hit the desk it began to form a puddle.

Lily looked around to see if any one was reacting to it. To her surprise the blood was being ignored. She turned her head and looked at James. It was some sort of relief when she saw that he looked disturbed by it. She nudged him with her elbow. He looked at her as she nodded her head over to the sphere.

"Whats going on?" she whispered.

"You see it too?" He asked eagerly. She nodded. He looked like he was going to say something important when Moody's voice broke through the air.

"-That's why were going to send them to Dumbledor. Have Ms. Trelwany, the seer take a look at it." James and Lily looked up at him. "Everyone dismissed." People all around the room began to stand up and leave.

"I'll tell you at lunch," James whispered as he helped his wife stand up. He kissed her then left the room.

Lily stayed back and waited till the room was empty of everyone except herself and Moody. He was standing behind his desk, opening one of his drawers and placing the two spheres into it. She couldn't help but notice that as the spheres began to move out from sight the aura around them began to diminish.

She stared at it until Moody brought her out of her reverie. "I understand you want to talk about your work schedule?" Lily just nodded. She didn't know why but she just never felt comfortable talking in his presence. "Well," he pulled his chair out from under the desk and took a seat. He gestured to the previous seat that she and James were in earlier to sit down. "We gave Allis a 3 months vacation. She'll start back on full in about a little over a month and that's if she gets better." This caused Lily to go pale. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I also was kind of wondering what again are you doing with the prophecies."

"We're sending the two to Professor Dumbledor. He'll probably be able to open them."

Lily nodded, "I was wondering um," She leaned foreword, "If James and I could talk to Professor Dumbledor when he comes to collect them?"

"Actually were sending them to him. But I'll make sure to tell him you need to speak to him." Moody gave her a scarred smile and lily subtly flinched. "Now," He wheezed, as he distracted his gaze, "You'll be wanting to take home your work. You'll be covering for Allis."

"Yes, Sir," Lily sighed. She stood up. "Thank you."

When Lily left she was happy to find James waiting for her. He smiled and waved. He gently grabbed her elbow and tugged her off onto the side.

"Lily," he sounded nervous, "What exactly did you see?" His voice was low and husky.

"What again?"

"What did you see with the prophecies?"

"The one prophecy was glowing red and it turned to blood," Lily said, "What's going on?"

James looked thoughtful. He pulled his thumb and his index finger and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "When me and Sirius were in Rome some strange things happened."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"I could see the magic centering around crystals and Sirius couldn't. I mean I could withstand extreme raw power. And at some point I could hear screaming and creepy crying. The thing was it was all coming from the crystal." James explained. Suddenly Moody's door opened. The old man walked out he glanced at them before he walked out of the room.

"What does this have to do with the prophecies?" Lily asked a when he was out of hearing.

"Possibly everything," James answered. "The crystal was the key to opening the cave where the prophecy was." James took another thoughtful look then he spoke, more to himself then to Lily, "Maybe the prophecies are for us. Maybe that's why we've seen those things. That's why no one has been able to open them. They're meant for us."

Lily stared at him, "Honey, Be reasonable that one prophecy was made about 40 years ago. How would you know?"

"Lily this is divination, its an inexact science. For all we know it is for us. Now-"

"Now what? What is now?" Lily asked.

"We've got to see them. It's now or never. Moody's out to God knows where. Its are only time." Lily nodded, " Ok, Ok, quiet." James led Lily over to Moody's office door. He looked around the room one last time then turned towards Lily and nodded. He quietly opened the doors then shut it gently behind Lily who followed him in. "The prophecies, where did he put them?"

"Um he put them over there." Lily pointed over to Moody's desk, "Quick I don't want to get caught." The couple moved towards the desk and crowded around it. James opened and at once the light poured out: both pure white and blood red.

James stuck hid hand in and lifted the white prophecy out first. He felt a tingly sensation explore his fingers eventually spreading up to his hands. "Lily," He said serenely, "Touch this." She did as she was told and I a matter of seconds she was hit with the same feeling as him except she felt it spread to her stomach and there it felt more intense and there was only so much she could do to not break out into fits of giggles.

Suddenly a distant, serene voice spoke: 'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES . . .. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM. BORN, AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE EITHER SURVIVES . . .. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . .'

As the voice ended Lily felt the air around her thin and fingers grow tired. She subconsciously let go of it. James who was feeling the same ecstasy was powerless to stop it. The two were only broken from their haze of bliss when they heard the sphere crash into the ground.

James was the first to wake. He looked around to see what had made that noise. His spirit dropped. The prophecy was destroyed. It currently was lying on the hardwood floor with a huge crack down the center. The light was completely out and it resembled a broken light bulb. James moaned. He bent down to pick it up.

He completely ignored the words of the prophecy that were ringing in his head. Mainly because he didn't really let the words sink in. Deep down he knew what they meant but he was refusing to let his conscious mind know anything that might hurt him.

Lily, though, was a different story. She was frozen. The prophecy spoke of a dark Lord. Voldamort was the only dark Lord of this time and both she and James had defied him three times. Of course they weren't together but they weren't alone either. No they were with Frank and Allis. Realization rolled through her. That was why the death eaters attacked the couple. They wanted to kill Neville he was born just this month… This month is July and July is the seventh month.

She tried to find her voice to tell James but she was frozen stiff. She let her eyes take notice of the room. James was squatting on the balls of his feet with the prophecy in his hands. She noticed instead of it being bright it was just black in the middle. It was a dead prophecy now. She turned her neck and noticed the second prophecy still sitting on the desk waiting to be read.

She twitched her fingers before perfunctorily reaching her hand out to it. All at once the feel of the bloody sphere attacked her reality. She was no longer in Moody's office but in a dark place now. It was cold and she noticed her body was at least chest high in murky water. In fact she couldn't even feel the bottom she was just floating. She outstretched her left hand and felt something cold and rough against her delicate skin. Surprised she withdrew. It felt familiar but she couldn't place it. She reached out to feel it again. As she moved her hand up and down she felt small indents in it. Wait that's it. It was a stonewall. That's why it felt so familiar. It felt like the walls at Hogwarts. But why would Hogwarts be full of water.

She was going to ponder this more when movement caught her attention. She looked to her other side and saw a young man wading in the water, too. He had black hair but it was matted to his head as an effect from being soaked in the water and bright glowing green eyes hidden behind large, round emo fashioned glasses. He looked remarkably like James but much younger. He was feeling the air behind him. It took Lily awhile to realize that he was actually feeling the parallel wall. Wait, it wasn't a parallel wall. The whole room the two were in was circular. They were in a well.

Lily waded closer to him. He had now given up on the walls and was now staring up at the tall ceiling. He looked anxious and uncomfortable and Lily felt a huge urge to hug him, just to comfort him but she ignored it. For a moment he turned his head in her direction and Lily felt as if he was really looking at her but before she could get serious about the idea he turned away.

A scraping sound distracted her from the young man and it kind of disappointed her. She felt completely content just to watch him, like a guardian angel forever. The noise, however, came from the ceiling where she could see a ring of light forming. The ring turned to what looked like a moon waxing until finally it was just blinding to stare up.

A distant voice began to call down the well. It was blurry and sounded ethereal almost as if it was on the verge of fading. It was calling a name down but because it was so tranquil she felt it hard to pay attention to what it was actually saying but just to get lost in the melody. She drifted off and barely noticed her body actually fade away from the water. She barely noticed her feet hit the hard floor but when the voice finally did die away she opened her eyes only to be hit with images of a majestic red-bellied reptile. The rest of it was an ebony color, which instantly magnified the pure white eyes. The image flickered every other second with the black haired mysterious boy. It was slow at first until finally they became so fast they meshed as one. Until you could only see one image if you concentrated on just that one and with that she opened her eyes and was now staring into the eyes of a panicked James.

"Lily I think you just broke your water." His voice was dripping with fear and anticipation.

"What?" It was true. She looked down to see herself standing in a puddle of water.

"James," She exhaled calmly, "St. Mungos, St. Mungos. Get me there."

James nodded silently. He whipped out his wand and levitated lily off the ground. He had no idea what just happened. One moment Lily was staring so deeply into the prophecy then the next minute she was dripping water down her legs. He looked over at Lily who was rubbing her stomach and was now beginning to breath heavily. He barely even registered the fact that Moody was standing right outside the door when they exited but he did hear someone shout call 'Moony and Wormtail' and could only guess that was Sirius.

Lily began to hyperventilate when she felt sudden cramps in her stomach. It was beginning to convulse horribly and she let out a blood hurtling scream. She felt like something was literally scraping into her insides. She barely noticed the warm hand slip into her grip but all she could do was squeeze it. The pain was excruciating and she was praying for a miracle. Her eyes began to blur with tears and a dull pounding began to echo against her head. The last thing she knew before passing out was a foreign stranger pointing a ghostly light into her eyes mouthing words of instructions to her. But because of her light-headiness she couldn't hear any of it.


	3. The Baby

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the process of the ingenious creation of Harry Potter.

**At the heart lies…**

Chapter three: The Baby

Sirius and five other aurors waited outside an antique, Victorian home. Two of them waited by a set of windows while Sirius and the other two waited in the bushes on the other end of the house. He hated volunteering now. His best friend's wife had just gone into labor and as Godfather he felt he should be there.

"Sirius, pay attention," one of his partners hissed. Sirius mouthed an apology but the auror wasn't paying attention. He instead had his face staring back into the window where two men wearing black cloaks and masks instantly appeared. There was no doubt these men were death eater. They both took off their cloaks to reveal dark sweaters that were at least one shade lighter then black. The man who was closer to the window through his cloak to the other man and walked towards the stairs that were closer to where the other aurors were. The second man stayed behind just long enough to put them in the closet before following his friend up the stairs.

"Damn," The auror that was silent whispered. "We have to hear what they're saying." Sirius looked back in to the window and saw one of the aurors on the other end of the house take his index finger and point up.

Sirius looked up and saw a tiny ledge big enough for one person to stand on right outside a window. There were no way for anyone to climb up and Sirius felt that it would be stupid to apparate up there.

"Brian, levitate me up there," he whispered to the man next to him. The auror nodded then reached into his pocket for his wand. He pointed it at Sirius and whispered the incantation.

He felt his feet leave the ground. Levitation was like nothing he had ever expected. His wait seemed to shift back and forth and a couple of times he must have flipped in the midair. When he reached level with the window he jumped on to the ledge and gripped the side of the house.

He pressed his body against it and peered into the window. There were twenty death eaters kneeling in a circle around a tall man with horribly almond shaped eyes that could belong to no other man then Voldamort. His skin was a paper white and he could slightly see the veins in his face. He could also see his lips moving but no sound came out.

"Crap," he mumbled. He pushed his back against the wall again before any one could notice him. He gripped his wand and pointed it at the window. "Souncein," he whispered. Suddenly through the glass he could here the faintest of voices.

"-Come forward," Voldamort commanded. A dark haired woman with deep brown eyes walked towards the center of the group and bowed before her lord. She was 17 only two years younger then Sirius. "Did you know," he said loudly to the audience of death eaters, "That I sent this young woman to kidnap the Longbottom child?"

Sirius gasped. That was his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Not only did she fail her mission, miserably but now I'm being told that Potter's whore is giving birth!" He shouted. He then turned his attention to Bellatrix. "You failed. Not only do we still have to kill the first brat but now we have a second one to deal with! Crucio!" His cousin let out a blood-curling scream. "Find the mudblood. Find her and kill her with that brat."

"Yes sir," the death eaters said in unison.

* * *

James stared down at his wife. She was screaming her head off and several doctors had to come to keep her on the hospital bed. After a couple of hours of this, Lily was finally worn out and James was allowed to hold her hand again without fear of her breaking his fingers. Looking back at her earlier he recognized her screaming and crying as that he heard in the cave with Sirius. 

The doctor whose name is Gregiles stood at the end of the bed next to several nurses who were scurrying around with medical supplies. Lily was breathing really fast and was gripping James's hand like she was afraid he'd disappear.

Lily didn't say anything but her eyes spoke everything. She looked like she was dieing and James didn't want to see her like this but he couldn't bring it to his heart to tear his eyes away from her and show that he's afraid.

There was a muffled crack that snapped his attention to the doctor. Dr. Gregiles gaped at Lily's vagina. Amniotic fluids were spilling out of it along with solid white matters that were stained red from the blood. He was having trouble identifying what it exactly was. There was another crack from inside her and she let out a piercing scream.

"What the hell," Dr. Gregiles mumbled.

"What's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" James yelled. Lily seemed to be growing faint. James quickly turned his attention to Lily, "Lily, oh my God, Lily, don't close your eyes. Dr! Dr!" James called but she didn't seemed to hear him.

A sudden buzzing sound wrung through the room. A nurse rushed to Lily's side and began to check her eyes.

"Oh my God!" She whispered. "Dr, hurry up with that baby!" she yelled. James suddenly felt cold as the nurse walked a wall and stroked a mirror that hung from it. Fog began to drift across. When it cleared, the nurse practically yelled for back up doctors. "Get him out of here." She commanded to another nurse. The nurse walked over to James and began to pull him over to the door.

"Come on," she said as James tried to resist her.

"No!" He yelled, "What's wrong?" Doctors came in and immediately went to Lily's bed.

"I believe she's having an aneurysm and she's having white matter, like very thin bone coming out, almost like an egg shell-," the nurse said to one of the new doctors. That was all James heard before the door closed behind him.

"I'll ask you to wait here or in the waiting room until were finished," She said. Her voice was calm as if nothing big was happening and it just ticked him off. How could she stand here calmly while his wife and unborn child in there dieing?

He didn't have the strength to do anything so he just stood there and leaned against the wall. The nurse gave a sympathetic glance before rushing back in side. As she opened the door James was again bothered by the sounds that had come out. He was all alone now.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jack and Charla Potter, along with Anthony and Georgia Evens rushed into St. Mungos. Sirius who had witnessed the death eaters meeting was running as fast as he could to the main desk. 

The receptionist gave him a pleasant, slightly amused smile. "Hello-"

"Where are they? What room?" He yelled. Everyone else finally caught up with him. They gave him a worried glance. None of them had expected that Sirius would go crazy over Lily's pregnancy, than again, none of them knew what Sirius heard.

"Hold on." The woman behind the desk smiled, "I'm gonna need the patient's name."

"Lily Potter," Remus supplied.

The woman began looking down the row patient names. She paused near the bottom. "Oh," she said. She looked up and gave them an emotional look before it quickly disappeared. "No visitors, I'm sorry."

"What? They don't want me back there? Where does it say that?" He tried to take the parchment away but she quickly grabbed it back.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the woman's voice suddenly got stiff and guarded, "But no visitors." Her eyes traveled over the company behind Sirius, "Can I have some names, please?"

"Sirius Black, This is Remus Lupin, Jack and Charla Potter, Anthony and Georgia Evens, and Peter Pettigrew, were family and friends of James and Lily. Please its important that I at least speak to James."

"And see our Grandchild," Said Georgia. There were nods of agreement.

The receptionist gave them a pitying look. "I don't know about the baby and Mrs. Potter is definitely not ready for company but I can have someone get Mr. Potter for you,"

"I guess that'll do," Sirius mumbled. The receptionist motioned for a nurse to go gather James and told the family to go wait in the waiting room.

The room was large and over crowded. There was only one seat left and by the time they got there a man wearing a purple cloak had taken it up.

"What's taking so long," Sirius complained

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus whispered when they found a less crowded corner.

"Something important, 'Moony'," Sirius exaggerated Remus's nickname. "I have to tell James."

"Padfoot?" there was a weak voice from behind. They all snapped their attention to James who was standing next to the nurse.

The nurse turned her head to James and whispered, "Would you like somewhere private to talk?"

"James nodded, "Thank you, please."

The nurse nodded then patted his shoulder before leading the group down a hallway into an empty office.

"I'll come back in 10 minutes," she said before leaving.

"James, Voldamort is going to attack you, Lily, and Harry." Sirius rambled out.

"What?"

"Who?" Asked Anthony and Georgia asked.

"Voldamort," James said, "He's an evil wizard who hates muggles." The two muggles looked confused but seemed to understand that Voldemort was evil. Charla walked over to them and wrapped her arm around the two. "Lily . . ." he couldn't continue.

"James," Jack said. James scrunched his face up and broke out into sobs.

"Lily, she had an aneurysm," Everyone's face took on a look of horror.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry-" Sirius said.

"I don't know if she's alright or not, Harry wasn't even out when she had it."

"Oh James," Jack said, "I don't-,"

"Don't worry," Remus said, 'Magical remedies are more modern now. I'm sure Lily will be fine." But his voice betrayed him.

James nodded, "They also had some complications with Harry. They found . . . eggshells in her fluids." He was silent as looked back on what the doctors had said; "The doctors were confused as to what to do-"

"Mr. Potter," Everyone turned to the door to the office. The doctor, who entered as James was told to leave, stood at the door.

"Yes," Said both James and Jack.

"Your wife is awake. She's fine but," he paused. James felt so happy that any moment he felt he was going to catch on fire.

"Its your son. I think you had better see this." The doctor led everyone to Lily's room and opened the door for James to enter. Remus was about to enter but the doctor blocked his way. "Family only, I'm sorry."

"Sir," James said. He walked over and stood next Remus, "They are family," The doctor nodded and moved out of the way.

James walked over to the bed and saw Lily holding a bundle in her arms. She wasn't smiling. She was just staring down at it with an almost confused, scared look on her face. She looked up and saw everyone there and gave a relieved sob.

"Oh, James," she cried.

James walked to her side and kneeled. "Is Harry ok? He's all right, right?

"Oh, James," She said. She held the bundle of blankets out to him, "He's healthy… we think."

James took the blankets and smiled when it wiggled but something was wrong. The baby wasn't breathing like a normal baby. In fact it was more a raspy inhale/exhale thing that sounded all too familiar for his liking. He slowly moved his hand to wear the blanket covering its face was. He ignored his family who were just a few feet behind him waiting for him to unveil the baby so they could hug and coo him.

The blanket was removed and he let out a gasp and almost dropped the baby, if he could call it that. Instead of a pink, monkey-like, plush doll he was expecting what he was staring had a long neck and a narrow snout. It had pale white eyes and black scaly skin. Beginning from its throat to the tip of its tails, it had a red patch of smooth skin on its stomach. On the top of its head it had to pearly slightly round horns barely an inch long growing out of him.

"It's a dragon," Lily said quietly. James heard a gasp from his mother-in-law but he ignored. "What kind, were not sure."

James just gapped at Lily. He looked back down at the reptile. He realized why the raspy noise sounded so familiar. It was what he heard when he touched the crystal. It was the same size as a normal baby except it was probably stronger. Unlike most babies he was already wiggling its limbs and moving it's head around. It was kind of cute, he had to admit, in reptile, dragon way. He supported his head as he handed it back to Lily who gently took it in her arms. James turned to his family who were quietly watching in the background. He opened his mouth to speak but got distracted when one of the nurses suddenly ran out of the room. He watched her curiously before turning back to his family.

"James," He turned back to his wife, "can I talk to you alone?"

"S-sure," He turned to his family and nodded to the door. They understood and left, dragging the nurses and doctors away. James turned back to Lily to see her still staring at the dragon.

"I saw this," she said not looking up, "In the second prophecy. There was a boy and a dragon." James sat down on her side of the bed.

"What do you want to do with . . . it?" he asked.

"I want to keep him," she said. Finally she looked up. There were tears welling in her eyes, "When I was having him, he had hatched inside of me." She paused and stared at James face trying to read it, "His shell scratched my insides pretty bad. That's why the birth was so hard."

"I don't understand," He said.

"James, I can't have anymore children. Harry will be the only child I'll ever have." Harry started to squirm. Lily adjusted her arms so she held him with one arm and used the other and opened the end of the blanket so his tail could come out.

She stared at James when a nurse walked into the room, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but visiting hours are over," She moved aside so the door way was open and James could exit. The nurse smiled, "Ok, Mrs. Potter. Time to put err, Harry in his crib. Mr. Potter I'll show you where he'll be sleeping." She levitated him out of Lily's arms and began to move out of the room into the hallway.

She led him down the hall in the opposite direction as the child ward. It was an empty hall. James turned his head to the squirming dragon. He was finally able to see the whole body and noticed a trail of spikes down his back. He also noticed that he had a set of wrinkled wings pressed to his back. He could see him moving his back muscles constantly trying to get the wings to open but to no avail. He moved his hand to the creatures back and helped unfold the wings.

"Mr. Potter," the nurse said, "That thing- Harry will be sleeping in here." She pointed to an empty room. She quickly waved her wand and the lights immediately turned on. "We all thought it best that he sleep away from the other babies, seeing as he is particularly dangerous to them. He'll stay here until we figure out what to with him."

"Wait," James said, "He'll becoming home with us. My wife wants to keep him."

"Mr. Potter, he is a wild animal, a dragon, mind you. It's illegal." She said. She floated Harry on to a bed. "Ministry of animal control will be here tomorrow to decide what to do and most likely send him away to live with a colony of his kind."

James admitted it was pointless to fight. The nurse was right and keeping a dragon was stupid and dangerous. In the end he would probably eat them.


	4. AVADA KEDAVRA

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the process of the ingenious creation of Harry Potter.

**At the heart lies…**

Chapter four: AVADA KEDAVRA

James met up with his family in the waiting room. They were lounging in the same corner, as they were when he had first came in. They were talking in low whispers and every once in a while they would look over their shoulder. It was his father, Jack, who called him over. James walked over to them as the group stood up and stretched.

"Come on," his father said, "We'll take you home to our place." Jack put his arm around James's shoulders and led him out of the hospital. The sun had set and the stars looked brighter then ever.

"Was that really a dragon in there?" Georgia asked. Her husband, Anthony had his arm wrapped around shoulders. James nodded. Georgia's eyes went large and she leaned more noticeably into Anthony's grip. "How is it possible? Has that ever happened before? I mean a dragon? I had always thought they were make believe."

"Yeah, well, nine years ago you didn't believe in magic," Sirius muttered. He turned to James who was looking back at the hospital. "James, what species was it-he?"

"There're more than one species?" Georgia cried.

James ignored her. "We don't know. I don't think its very common because I didn't recognize it but," he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Lily saw it in the prophecy."

"What? She opened them?" Sirius asked.

James glanced to Lily's parents who were listening closely. "I'll tell you later," he mouth. He shouldn't have mentioned the prophecy in front of The Evens. Even if they were Lily's parents he couldn't really trust them because they had no protection against harmful spells that might tattle anything he had said in front of them away. "It's getting late," he said aloud.

"We'll walk home," Anthony said. He pulled his wife towards the sidewalk that led to there home. When they were gone the group left over, apparated home.

* * *

Lily lay still on her bed. She had her head staring directly in front of her but her eyes were trained on a spot on to her left. She felt like she was being watched and not like your average watching where you feel all self-conscious about your self but the kind when you felt like they're examining everything about you like they're studying to find your weakness. 

She turned her head slightly to the window and saw a shadowy figure slowly move away view.

* * *

Nurse Betty walked by the front desk. A younger nurse stood behind it, filing papers. 

"Make sure you write down names and times our visitors or patients show up. Extra security spells will go up in five minutes. If you need me I'll be on my coffee break." She said. The other nurse, whose name is Amelia, nodded.

Nurse Betty walked away which left Amelia by herself. She continued to file papers in silence when something crashed. The nurse looked up to see one of the empty food carts had fallen over.

"Hello? Betty, was that you?" she called. No one answered. The nurse walked over to the food cart. She kneeled down and turned the cart right side up. She stacked the trays on the top when she heard footsteps behind her. She grabbed her wand and whipped turned around. The torches lighting the room flickered and few blew out leaving dark shadows in corners. She barely noticed a white tail disappear into one near her left. Amelia walked over to it. She pointed her wand in front of her and shouted, "Lumos!"

A white cat. She let out a breath. It was only a white cat. She walked over to it and was about to pick it up when it clawed her hand. She felt the pain and looked down at her hand. There was no blood but the skin was peeling. She rubbed it before shooing the cat but it didn't move.

Amelia stared at it before she went back to her desk. She heard the soft pounding of the cat following her when it stopped there was a strange noise when warm breath touched her skin. Amelia froze. The breathing was interrupted as the stranger behind muttered something under his breath.

She felt an intense feeling of pain in her lower area. She looked down and saw a whole eating away at her stomach. As it got bigger she felt it eating at her inner organs and the blood climbing up her throat. She coughed and it dribbled down her chin. It was pure agony.

Lucius smiled as he watched his victim fall to the ground. He turned to the desk and searched through the parchments until he found the name Lily Potter. She was staying on the 3rd floor in room 312. He then walked quietly over the dead body to the hallway. At the end of the door was a bar gate with carved oak doors behind it. He crept over to it and opened the gates. The doors behind it automatically swept opened. He walked into the small room behind it and waited as the door closed. In the inside off to the side of the doors there was a lever sticking out of the wall. It was on the bottom so Lucius took hold of it and pulled up.

The room he was in took a sudden jolt and he leaned against the wall. His stomach curled and he knew the room he was in was rising.

* * *

Betty walked into the lounge. Several doctors were there collecting their things apparently on their way out. Betty walked past them when the air suddenly sparkled. Tiny golden specks appeared creating 3 levels of flat sparks around their knees, stomach and head. It stayed for a few minutes before disappearing. She relaxed. The sparks were the magic indicating the security spells. As long as they were up no deatheater or anything related to dark magic could enter.

* * *

Avery Nott directed his broom to the next window over from Lily's. He looked through the window. There were several women resting in separate beds. They were obviously mothers like Potter. He was about to open the window when a thought hit him. 

This is a hospital. There are bound to be charms protecting it from break-ins. He sat there for a moment. Would the protection charms protect the place if he were to break a window? Probably, or not. Would the hospital even think to use spells against muggle ways.

Avery sat there contemplating his means of entry.

* * *

Betty walked out of the lounge back to the front desk. Amelia was nowhere. Something was wrong. She looked around and noticed that some of the torches had gone out. She walked over to the desk and stepped around it and froze. Amelia lay still on the ground. She was lying in her own pool of blood. 

Betty rushed to her side and grabbed the young woman's arm. She took her index and middle finger and pressed them against Amelia's pulse. There was nothing.

"Oh, God, Amelia," she breathed she stood up and shook her head, "How could this have happened. She then rushed to the closest office with a fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. She stuck her head in and yelled "Ministry of Warfare!"

* * *

Three Marauders and James's parents landed in the large mansion that belonged to the wealthy Potters. James looked around. He could see Sirius, Remus, and his parents but no Peter. 

"Where's Peter?" He asked. Sirius looked around just noticing their clumsy friend was not with them.

"Yeah where is he?" Sirius asked.

Remus just shrugged, "He might've just misapparated."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Charla asked.

"Nahh," Sirius shrugged, "He does it all the time."

The group walked over to the family's living room. James immediately rested on the closes couch. "Today sucked," he mumbled.

Charla gave her son a sympathetic look. "It's been a long day for you, no doubt."

James nodded.

"James, what exactly did you see when you opened the prophecies?" Sirius asked. He took a seat on the couch and Remus sat next to him. Charla and Jack took a seat on another couch in the room. They all waited silently and patiently for James to speak.

James waited before speaking. "I only saw the first. It said that a child born to a family who has defied Voldemort three times will have power to destroy him. It said he would be born at the end of July. Around this time." He stopped. Harry. "Harry!" He stood up, "Oh my God! It's Harry!"

"Wait, James," Sirius said, "Neville Longbottom was born this month, too, it could be Neville,"

"-And Nevilles family was attacked, for all we know Voldemort could be sending his army to St. Mungos now to kill Lily and Harry!"

* * *

Lucius exited the room when it reached the third floor. He was now searching for room 312. He searched the doors for the number when he heard something coming from room 311. Interested he looked in. It was a room full of 3 women resting silently on their assigned bed. He looked over and saw Avery Nott floating out side on a comet 260. 

Lucius rushed to the window and opened it, "What the Hell are you doing out there?" he asked. "You should already be with the woman. She's only in the next room," he whispered.

"Don't you think I know that, Malfoy?" he asked. He crept into the window, "I didn't want to wake-," He stopped speaking. Red sparks were centering him. Lucius's eyes went big

"The security charms! You set them off, you idiot!" he shouted.

"Lets hurry, Let's get out of here," Not was about to climb back out the window When Lucius pulled him back.

"Not so fast, we still have a mission," he whispered. He pulled Avery towards the door, "We only need to kill one of the parents to stop them from breeding any more weapons. And we definitely need the handle the kid. I'll take care of the mom and you can take care of the baby."

Avery ran down the hallway anxious to get the mission over with. He ran towards the children's ward. There were several areas dealing with child diseases and illness but none having to deal with babies. He ran all the way to the end when a large window caught his attention. He looked through it and saw several babies sleeping in tiny flat beds.

He smiled before entering. The babies didn't even notice him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the first baby and whispered, "Avada Kedavra," the child who had been sleeping silently let out its last breath of air. Avery studied it for a moment before pointing his wand at the next baby.

* * *

Lucius crept into Lily's room and was greeted at the sight of emptiness. He looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

Lily had snuck out of her room as soon as the figure in her window had left. She didn't know how but she was positive it was a deatheater. She had decided to go in the opposite direction from which he moved. She moved down past rooms 313, 314, and 315 when she heard the familiar breathing of her son. She walked to over to room 316 and opened the door. She could make out the familiar shape of her son sleeping above the sheets. He was lying roughly on a bed not made fit for him. She quietly walked into the room and shut the door behind her. 

Lily walked to Harry's bed and sat next to him. He squirmed uncomfortably and she pulled the blankets over him.

* * *

Betty waited in the office when Aurors entered the room. There were about ten of them assembled the room. Some flooed and others apparated and every time red sparks would flare up. 

"I know there in the building," she cried, "I saw her. She was had a giant hole in her stomach. She was dead and now he is going to go and kill more people!"

"Are you sure it was a man?" One of the aurors asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Ok lets spread out." The auror said. The rest nodded then left the office. "Johnny, stay here with Betty." An auror with brown hair nodded and waited as the others left the room.

* * *

Lucius checked the room a couple more times but he could not find a trace of where The Potter had gone, but he could find none. He ran out the door into the hallway. He could see Avery coming towards him from the Childs ward. 

"Please tell you have some good news," Lucius asked.

Avery smiled, "I couldn't tell which one was theirs so I killed them all." He smiled. The side of lucius's lips twitched. "Good, but the mother is missing."

Avery lost his smile, "Oh God, we got to get out of here. We'll deal with her later but the aurors are bound to be here any moment.

Lucius nodded, "Aright lets go," Te two men rushed back to room 311 past the peaceful, sleeping mothers and out the window.


	5. Corollary

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the process of the ingenious creation of Harry Potter.

**At the heart lies…**

Chapter five: Corollary

Lily woke up. She was laying in a room unfamiliar to her. She looked to her side and noticed a black animal curled up in a ball. It was Harry. She remembered why she had fallen asleep in here. She sat up and stretched. She let her hand brush the reptile's head. She then quietly got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

The hall was empty except one man standing outside her room. Lily didn't move she stood exactly where she was and watched the strange man. He seemed to have noticed her for he turned his head to her and sighed.

"Mrs. Potter. Thank goodness you're all right. Every one has been looking for you." Lily walked closer to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A deatheater attacked a nurse and all the babies in the nursery were murdered." The man said sadly. "I'm sorry. You're child- none made it."

Lily shook her head, "No, no, no, no, my son he's alright-,"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but non of the babies made it." The man said persistently, "I know its sad but you have to accept it."

Lily smacked him hard across the face, "You're an asshole," she spat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Brown, I work with the Daily Prophet," He said as he rubbed his face.

Lily looked at him silently for a moment then shook her head. She gave the reporter one last look before walking past him. She walked straight to her assigned room and attempted to close the door once she entered but the reporter had followed.

"Ma'am, please, could I have a few minutes?" He shoved the door open and Lily fell a few feet away. "I'm sorry," he stuck out his hand for her to reach but she refused to take it and helped herself up.

"No, go away," she said.

"Please, Ma'am. What made you think to leave your room last night?"

Lily let out a growl and got up again. She shoved the reporter lightly then walked out of the room. The hall way was still empty. Not wanting to be bothered by Mr. Brown again she made a dash to room Harry's room. She shut the door and leaned against it.

Harry was now up and standing still, watching her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He looked slightly predatorial. He was sitting like a cat with his wings, which she had never seen opened, spread out wide behind his back. They were huge. Each at least the same size as him. He was breathing fast, too. He shook his head and let out a large sneeze.

Two large mushroom flames came together as he sneezed and set his bed on fire. Lily yelled slightly. Harry started to move and she honestly didn't like it. He was still staring as her but now he was stocking towards her with a manic gleam in his pearly white eyes.

Lily screamed again, and she fumbled as she attempted to open the door. She quickly came out and shut the door behind her. She held the door in place as she felt Harry pound against it. She didn't know why but she began to cry. Why was he doing this? She had never once dreamed that her day old son would try to kill her.

Mr. Brown heard for he left her room and began to walk towards her and apparently there were other people on this floor doctors, nurses, and people who she recognized as aurors had all started towards her, most she noticed had come from the direction of the Childs Ward.

"Lily." It was James. He broke through the people and Lily let go of the door as she clung to James. Sirius and Moody were there too, she noticed. She hugged James harder. "Where have you been? We have been looking for you we were afraid you were dead or they had taken you."

"Oh, James, I saw someone outside my window and it didn't feel right so I left and slept in here." She noticed that Mr. Brown had taken out a quill that was writing down everything she said.

James pulled from the hug, "In here? You slept in here?"

"Yeah, I heard-," All of a sudden the black baby dragon burst through the door. He seemed to have a cold because all he was doing was sneezing. A few people screamed as Harry accidentally set a portrait hanging on the wall on fire.

He shook his head and started to run through the crowd. A few aurors and others had grabbed their wands and were attempting to stupefy him but it was either missed or not strong enough but he did start to slow down and get a little drowsy. Five aurors at once pointed their wand at Harry and shouted the incantation at once. Harry froze before falling flat on his side.

Lily cried and rushed to her son. James followed. She ignored the reporter who now had a camera and was flashing away. A few aurors had tried to prevent her from getting close but she broke through.

"Is he all right, please tell me he's ok." She cried. James wrapped his arm her.

"Yes he will be fine. He's just stunned." Lily nodded.

Moody turned to the hospital's staff, "What the Hell is that," he pointed to the dragon, "doing in here?"

Dr. Gregiles stepped foreword, "It's uh the child of Lily and James Potter." He said.

Moody looked over at the couple. He raised an eyebrow, "Which one of you would care to explain?" Lily just shrugged and James just blinked stupidly. "Lets go, he then shouted to two Aurors, "Take him and hold him in high security."

Lily and James both got up tiredly and followed him. The crowd broke apart and the aurors escorted the couple out of the hospital. Everyone apparated to the Warfare department. Moody led the two to his office he the told the two aurors who had Harry to put him in one of their interrogation rooms.

Lily and James waited for Moody to return. They had taken the same seat as before and Lily was once again sitting on James's lap. They waited silently when Moody returned. He looked tired and much more weary. He sat down at his desk and stared at the couple.

"What did that doctor mean the dragon was yours?" He asked.

James shrugged, "Lily . . . gave . . . birth . . . to it," he said slowly thinking about what he had just said.

Moody looked at them. "I don't know," He said slowly. He looked at Lily and felt that he shouldn't say anything about the prophecy. Enough people know about it. He thought. "It just happened."

Moody stared at them and appeared as if he was trying to read their mind.

"Sir, do you think we can talk to Dumbledor?"

"Well we had to cancel his arrival since you two broke the prophecies but I can see if he'll come. Moody stood up and walked to his fire place he grabbed his flew powder and looked as if he was about to throw it in the fireplace when he thought better of it and went to go use another fireplace. This left the Potters alone again.

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder tiredly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Moody found himself using Longbottom's fireplace he threw his floo powder into it. He stuck his head into the fireplace and shouted Dumbledor's office. He was instantly hit with soot as he reached the man's office.

Dumbledor was sitting behind his cluttered desk and was searching over what looked like newspapers. He looked up as Moody cleared his throat.

He smiled tiredly, "Good morning, Alastor," Dumbledor folded his papers up and placed them neatly on his desk. He got out of his chair and walked over to Moody's head.

"I don't see what's so good about it." He said. Dumbledor didn't say anything but there was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I trust, Alastor, You didn't come hear to make small talk. Am I right?" He asked.

Moody nodded, "Lily and James Potter have something important to discuss with you. What, I don't know."

"Would it have anything to do with this morning? Its all over the Profit." He pointed back to the sack of papers on his desk." Moody just shrugged. "Then I'll be right over."

Moody stuck his head out of the fire and waited as Dumbledor's Body emerged from the fire. He watched silently as He brushed the dirt and ash from his bright purple robes. He then pulled his pointy hat that matched his purple robes off and dusted it.

He then turned to Moody, "Well take me to the happy couple."

Moody nodded and led the way out of the office to the room right next to it. "In there," he said.

Dumbledor entered the room to find two of his past students sitting in the two chairs in front of Moody's desk. He closed the door behind him, which caused the two to look his way.

"Professor," James said.

"Hello, James," Dumbledor said. He smiled comfortingly at them and walked to Moody's desk. He tried to look omniscient but inside he was really confused as to what was really going on. James gave a half-hearted smile. "Now what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"The other day me and Lily were looking at the prophecies," James purposely left out the fact they were not suppose to be in the office, " And one said something about a boy being born and having the power to defeat the Darklord."

"Wait!" lily called. She spread her hands out in front of herself as she realized something. "The Longbottoms! The prophecy described them perfectly." She said, "Maybe the attack on them was to get at their son, uh, Neville."

"Lily," James said slowly, "The prophecy also described us."

"What?" Lily asked. Dumbledor watched silently between them.

"When you were at the hospital Sirius told me That Voldemort was after us too." Lily looked horror-stricken, "And it makes sense because we were with them when they defied him three times."

Dumbledor nodded, for once in his life clueless, but he refused to show it. "What did the second prophecy show?" James looked at Lily.

She answered, "Only I saw it." She looked at Dumbledor, "I was in a well and there was this boy and a brim of light at the ceiling and… and a voice, calling down… I don't remember what it said though. And then a dragon. The same dragon as Harry but bigger."

"What do you mean same dragon as Harry?" Now he was really confused.

"I don't know how this is even possible, apparently Harry," Lily looked lost on how to explain it, "is a dragon and," She paused looking at Dumbledor, "Andhatchedfromanegginsideofme!"

"Oh, ok," Dumbledor said, still confused. "A dragon," he muttered to himself before shaking his head and coming back on track. "What did the boy look like?"

Lily looked at James and he gave her a smile to continue. "He looked like James," She answered.

Now James was looking confused. 'Finally' Dumbledor thought. He knew exactly what happened or will happen. "Where is your son now?"

"I don't know Moody put him under high security, wherever that may be." James said.

Duumbledor got up and strode over to the door. He opened it and exited with Lily and James following him. He looked around the larger room and spotted moody talking to and auror. He looked over to them and shooed the auror away. He then walked over to them.

"So?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we could look at Harry?" Dumbledor asked.

Moody shook his head, "Dragon workers are coming in and send him off to a colony in his native land."

"What?" Lily and James shouted. They stared at the man in disbelief and betrayal.

But Dumbledor looked excited, "So you know what species it is?" Moody nodded.

"He's a 'Claret Belly, They live in the mountains." He answered. "All around the western belt, The Ring of Fire. You know its amzing. Some claret bellies are evolved to live in water. But when we were observing Harry he doesn't have that ability."

"Take us to him," Dumbledor said.

Moody nodded then led the way out of the large room and into a slim hallway with Lily and James trailing behind. A few aurors passed their way sending the confused couple glances. Dumbledor smiled behind them and put a hand on both of their shoulders. The couple relaxed with the touch of the man they came to know as their grandfather.

Moody stopped outside a metal door. There was a red sign that read with white letters that said IB (Interrogation Room B).

"In here," Moody said. The group followed in and was met with a tiny room with one chair in the corner and a one-way window. The group knew if you were to look in through the other way you would only see your reflection. Through the window into the next room sitting by himself on top of a table, with a tiny light hanging from the ceiling on top of him, was Harry.

Dumbledor walked up to the mirror and stared intently at Harry and as if sensing eyes on him whether it is from a different room, Harry began to shake his head and flex his wings.

"Hiding the fact the fact that Lily Potter has just given birth to a dragon and her family is known to be enemies of Voldemort wont go over well with him and his minions," Dumbledor said.

Lily shook and James wrapped his arm around her and the two stared with a strange expression at their child.

Dumbledor then without a word left the room. The group left watched him then enter the room with the baby dragon. Harry immediately stood up when he noticed him and let out a snarl baring his teeth. Saliva dripped from his teeth and his colorless eyes held a hungry stare. He slowly advanced on him much to the same way he had done to Lily earlier.

Dumbledor stood strong and pulled out his wand. He pointed it steadily at Harry as he arched his back ready to pounce. Dumbledor could already see natural dragon reflexes working their way through him. He raised his wand and Shouted, "Artemium Glamouse!"

Harry Froze and let out a screech. In the other room the Potters were pressed against the glass with baited breaths. Harry stopped screeching and weakly tried to move away from Dumbledor as if out of fear. His body began to shrink and the skin looked as if it was softening. His wings disappeared and his horns faded away back into his skin.

Lying now in front for everyone to see was a newborn baby crying uncomfortably. Dumbledor walked over to him and picked him up. A Few moments later, Lily and James rushed into the room and stared wide-eyed at the baby in Dumbledor's arms. Moody followed slowly.

"Oh my God," Lily said quietly. She froze as she saw her baby as a human. James moved closer to dumbledor and opened his arms. Dumbldor placed Harry securely in his arms. James stepped back and stood next to Lily.

Harry let out a wail and Lily awoke from her stupor. She stared at Harry and smiled. "Is he real?" She asked.

The professor nodded.

"Oh my God," Lily repeated. She let her hand pull out and she touched Harry's face and he slightly calmed down.


	6. The Idea and the End

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the process of the ingenious creation of Harry Potter.

**At the heart lies…**

Chapter six: The idea and the End

James and Lily were able to take Harry home after he was given a proper check up. He was brought back to the St. Mungos but before the doctor visited him the entire staff was erased all memory of Lily Potter and dragons. When the doctor did come He confirmed Harry healthy.

Harry was now gurgling happily in his mother's lap with His grandmothers doting upon him. His Grand fathers and 'uncles' were in the next room talking to James.

"So he put a spell on him and he just turned human?" Asked his father, Jack.

James nodded. "The spell was called 'Artemium Glamouse'. It's a glamour spell." James said. "It has a timer. So in a little over a decade the spell will wear off."

Sirius nodded. "But that's the least of your worries."

James stared at him confused when it hit him. "Voldemort," He whispered.

Sirius nodded again. "He's coming after you," Sirius said.

"I still don't understand this whole Voldemort thing," Said Anthony looking at the group of wizards. "What is he doing?"

Remus answered, "He's killing innocent muggles and wizards and gathering followers as he goes along. Anyone who has ever stood in his way he has destroyed."

Anthony paled. He stared at Remus for a moment before sitting back on the couch he was on. "And now he's after you."

James nodded.

"Is there anything you could do to avoid this guy?" He asked.

Jack looked thoughtful than looked over at his son. "Maybe," He said. "We'll need to talk it over with Dumbledor, first."

"What? What is it?" Sirus asked.

"The Fidelious charm," Jack said. He than explained to the group about how it worked. How the people under the charm chose a secret keeper and how that person would be the only person to know where they were and how they could only be found if the secret told.

By the time Jack finished explaining the charm, the woman from the other room came in and were sitting next to their spouses. Harry was now sitting happily in his fathers lap and was looking around the room with childish interest.

"Yeah," said Georgia slowly, "But couldn't he still find you?"

"That's only if the secret keeper tells where they are," Jack answered.

"What if they were forced to tell the location?" She asked again. "Wouldn't you want a back up plan?"

* * *

"Yeah, I guess," Said James. "But if we were to use one of you, you wouldn't tell would you?"

"Of course we wouldn't."

"But you should have a back up plan."

Months later the Potters went into hiding under the fidelious charm with Sirius as their secret keeper. And it was weeks since Sirius and had come to Lily and James and begged them to switch him with Peter who had been more than happy to oblige. The whole time with a secret plan the young couple had made up with Lily's parents already in motion unaware to the rest of their family and friends.

It was October 31 and Lily had just transfigured some carrots into chocolate for Harry since they couldn't go out trick or treating. James sat in their living room reading a newspaper when Lily walked in with Harry to her shoulder. She sat down next to him and began to read over his shoulder. He smiled and looked at her.

"Are you scared?" James asked.

"Of course," She said. "But we agreed to do this. We can't back down."

Harry started crying and Lily attempted to comfort him but he kept pushing her away. James watched worriedly. He and Lily shared a quick look and she stood up with the hysterical baby in her arms.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked in a soothing voice but he continued to cry. "Come on, Harry, don't cry." She looked over at James. "I'm gonna put him to bed."

James nodded and watched them leave.

* * *

Jack and Charla Potter were sitting down on their couches worridly. It was the worst feeling a parent should have to go through knowing the worlds greatest murderer wanted you children dead. Outside their house they could hear children shouting and smiled.

They could remember taking James out trick or treating. His first time out they had dressed him up as a pumpkin and his second year as a purple crayon (A/N: I actually went out like that when I was six, God help me). It was always so fun to tease James about that but now it seemed so far away no with all the drama and Heartbreak going on.

And then there was Harry. His birth was supposed to bring joy and even that had been corrupted. Of course they loved Harry, he was their grandson, but it was all just so strange and they knew of course that because of him Voldemort was after their son and his wife.

* * *

Anthony and Georgia Evans were sitting on their couch in the dark living room as well but they were much stiffer. In their minds they were rolling all the things that had happened. It was all so much to take in.

Finally Anthony moved. He stood up and began to pace around the room. The lights were off so no trick-or-treaters would come and bother them. That was the last thing they needed.

* * *

James was still sitting but now by himself. He could here Lily upstairs in Harry's room cooing Harry. He was giggling loudly. James let a smile grace his face. It was hard to believe what the baby once was. He chuckled it had been hectic lately.

He began to relax. May be all the fear of Voldemort was just overrated. How could someone be so bad that no one could defeat him? No one was invincible. No, that was impossible.

"Nothings impossible," a voice whispered behind him, almost as though it had read his mind.

James shot out of his seat and turned his head so fast he got whiplash. Behind him was a very tall, thin man, with a pale, skeletal face. His nose was flat and snake like and his red glowing eyes were staring so intently at James. His voice go cought in his throat.

"W-Who…are you?" James asked. The man stared at him stronger, his eyes never leaving James.

The man than gave a superior smirk and opened his mouth to speak again. It looked like he was choosing his words, "I, Potter, am the man who will be killing you,"

James stopped breathing for a moment. This was Voldemort.

"Georgia!" He shouted. Fear flooded his mind and he forgot the plan he and his wife Georgia were supposed to be doing. "Georgia, take Harry and get out!"

Georgia who was upstairs heard her husband shout. She had been in Harry's room playing with him on the floor when she heard her husband scream. She stood up and picked up Harry who was beginning to throw a fit again.

"Shhh, no, Harry," She tried to quiet him but he would only get louder. Down stairs she could hear a yell and a loud thump. The steps began to creak as someone slowly began to ascend them. She rushed to the open door, fully knowing it wasn't her husband walking up them, and shut the door. She then rushed to the window and tried to open it, Harry still in her arms. She was able to get it open only two inches when it slammed shut. The glass shattered with the force and Harry and she were covered with shards.

She stumbled back and the door to the room burst open. She looked over at the man who entered and shuddered.

"Give me the child," He said.

"No," She breathed. She stepped back and he stepped forward.

"Give me the child," He repeated.

"NO! Not Harry, please." He pulled out his wand and the her eyes got big, "Oh please take me, Not Harry, take me."

"Step aside," He said.

"No-," Voldemort raised his wand and uttered the killing curse with no emotion. The girls pleas were cut off and she fell dead to the ground.

The baby that she had been holding fell with her. Voldemort than raised his wand and the baby cast a tearful gaze at him. Voldemort shouted the curse out and Harry's eyes went large as the green light hit his forehead.

Voldemort was no doubt one of the most powerful wizards in the world but even then it would take more then one person for any spell to penetrate Harry's skin. All that Voldemort had built up had been in vain because the spell seemed to only go a few centimeters into Harry before it was kicked out leaving him tired and close to passing out but still alive. Voldemort who was standing in front of Harry barely had time to absorb the information as the spell rebounded and hurtled towards him.

Voldemort's body seemed to twist in agony and as a horrible odor broke out he yelled in pain. Smoke began to emit from him. He stumbled and thrashed around before he burst into ash.

Harry who was dazed and was falling quickly into unconsciousness crawled to the woman who died to save him. When she was living she had bright emerald green eyes that matched his and bright red hair the resembled the color of fire but her appearance had changed. She now had open brown eyes and dirty blond hair. This was Georgia Evans and down the stairs lying dead was her husband Anthony Evans his hair now grayish was slightly reddish with specks of gray and his wrinkles were now pronounced.

* * *

Back at the Evan's house the real Lily Evans who was still sitting on the couch felt her body tinkle. That was the first time she moved all night. She moved her head to James he was now looking like himself instead of her father. She could only guess the same had happened to her

"James," She whispered.

He moved his head to her and almost gasped when he saw her as her beautiful young self and not as her mother. The secret plan they had set up was to switch places with her parents. They would have had a decoy set up for Harry too but the feeling of him having to be there was too strong for them to ignore. Their appearance would only change when either James or herself took the charm off or one of them died.

Since neither Lily or James had removed the charm that only meant that her parents were killed. She burst into tears and James rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god, James," She cried. "They're dead, they're dead. They're all dead."

"Lily," James rubbed her back and she grabbed his arm as tears fell down her face. "It should have been us. We should've died, not them." Tears poured down her face like a leaky faucet.

They stayed like that until Lily fell into a fitful sleep. James carried her up to her parent's room and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and apparated away.

James appeared in front of his and Lily's apartment and saw muggle ambulances and police cars parked outside. James rushed over to the building and saw people standing around swapping rumors of which he had a feeling was probably the death of his parents-in-law. He rushed over to the steps instead of the elevator and rushed up to his floor.

It was obvious the police hadn't made it up the stairs yet and so he rushed over into his apartment. Inside there was Anthony lying dead on his stomach. James rushed over and too make sure he was dead he checked his pulse. There was nothing. He then moved to the steps and noticed how it creaked as he walked up them. The baby room door was open and he could see the light coming from it.

Inside the first thing he saw was Georgia Evans lying dead on the ground. His son Harry was lying next to her his hands intertwined with her hair. His eyes were wet and looked as though he had been crying. James felt as though his stomach had fallen out. He walked slowly to the two bodies. He knew Georgia was dead but he prayed to God Harry was alive.

When he reached them he saw bloody cuts on Georgia and pieces of glass around the floor but Harry who was also surrounded by glass was completely unharmed by them. The only cut he had on him was on his forehead in the shape of lighting and he knew that was not from the broken window.

James gently picked his son up and to his relief felt his chest rose and lowered. He turned Harry over in his arms and stared at his angelic face. He rubbed the cut and wondered what had happened in the room when he heard footsteps on the floor below him. He walked to the door and down the hall where the steps were and saw some one standing there with a walky-talky.

He held Harry tight and apparated away with him.

**(Epilog)**

That night James took Harry with to Hogsmead him. Together he made his way to Dumbledor's office and explained what he, Lily and, his parents-in-law did then explained how he found Harry.

Dumbledor was perplexed by the plan but he did know what happened to Harry. He explained how Harry being a dragon might have saved his life. The hard scales he had, as a dragon equaled the strength in his skin. The Avada Kedavra curse was not strong enough to actually kill him but like most dragon scales his skin reflected the curse.

When James went home Lily was laying a wake on her bed with a blank expression but when she saw Harry she had completely forgotten all the horrible things that happened and simply hugged James and Harry saying she was never going to let them go.


End file.
